


HCs for team Kakashi as retail workers!

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: Prompt: noneAs always, check out my tumblr @kunoichihatake! I'm much more active there and my requests are always open (though I write slowly) 💞
Kudos: 3





	HCs for team Kakashi as retail workers!

**Naruto**

\- literally such an attentive employee. is everything alright over here? do you need help with that? he just wants everyone to be happy

\- however, he does _not_ put up with shit from rude customers. if you’re mean or rude for no reason he’ll get into an actual screaming match with you lmao

\- probably should be employee of the month every month but gets in trouble too often for it. the one month he actually gets it he’s the happiest man alive ~~don’t try to tell him he only won $25 it’s the fact he actually _won_ for once that counts~~

**Sakura**

\- very polite and will chat with customers sometimes, but isn’t as personable with them as naruto

\- don’t put her in charge of taking care of a cute guy, lmao. she’ll fumble all over herself. especially if they have dark hair and dark eyes and ~~happen to be named sasuke anyway~~

\- also like naruto, she doesn’t put up with bullshit. if you’re being rude, she’ll call you out, and has no qualms about making you leave the store. one time an angry customer tried to grab her and she knocked him tf out and called the cops. he was banned from coming back and word got around fast that you shouldn’t mess with the pink-haired girl at the retail store

**Sai**

\- he tries his best to make his customers happy, but sometimes gets confused and suggests the wrong thing

\- “if you are too fat for that top, perhaps going up a size would be a better option”

\- he tends to piss off customers by accident and then they yell at him while he frantically searches through one of his books to figure out what to do

\- most of the time, Sakura has to calm the customer down and tell them that he’s just new and confused

\- Sai ends up wearing the “new employee” tag for like 6 months

**Yamato**

\- he’s the manager that stays behind the scenes and only really jumps in when there’s a big conflict

\- when he first started working, he just kinda stood around a lot bc he didn’t know how to respond lmao. the first time a customer yelled at him and demanded a refund, he just stood there like 😦 until Kakashi stepped in to help him

\- he got used to the work though, and now he knows that if he just offers the customer 15% off, they’ll usually be happy with that

**Kakashi**

\- once he’s promoted to manager, he also tends to stay behind the scenes

\- he’ll spend all day in the office doing managerial work ~~and reading icha icha~~

\- he keeps his eye on the cameras but will only come out if someone starts creaming or getting physical. otherwise, he’s “sure you can all handle yourselves, right?”

\- he’s really calm at handling customer problems (more so than yamato, who’s like internally screaming all the time). he’s the one who taught yamato to just offer them a discount

\- don’t be rude to his employees, though. he has no qualms about banning particularly horrible customers from coming back


End file.
